Mission 1
by anime-drawer44
Summary: Well, have it as R because it will get R, later int he story. But right now all thats happening is Yusuke meets up with Keiko in the early mourning.
1. New Found Love

One day a figure came walking up to Keiko's door. Out of the cool-mourning mist you could hear its footsteps. The crunch underneath the earth. The vibration of a man walking toward the door. You could hear its sound getting closer and closer as the rain starting falling in the early mourning. The pit-pat of rain on his rain-coat. He came up to the door and knocked onto the door praying someone was home and answer the door. Keiko gathered all of there courage just to open the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Keiko voice was shacking.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke jumped out and scared her. 

Keiko flew backward and into the closet.

"Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko yelled and punched him on the shoulder. "What are you doing here so early?" 

"Well sense we are out of school, now I figured that I'd ask this question to you." Yusuke said in a low voice. "Would you want to go out with me. I've been think about this question all night and I couldn't dream or sleep. I just thought of you all night." Yusuke said lovingly. 

"Well, I….I….YES!" Keiko said excitingly. "I've been awaiting your to ask that question ever sense I kissed you and brought you back to life." 

Keiko come out of the closet and jumped into Yusuke arms kissing him. 

"Hey, your parents are still home!" Yusuke said jokingly 

"Come into he kitchen and I'll make some breakfast for you and my parents, and besides their upstairs in their room getting ready for work." Keiko said willingly.

"Thanks Keiko, I'm starving. My mom didn't go shopping. Our house is completely empty of food." Yusuke said rubbing his stomach. 

Yusuke sat down at the table in the kitchen awaiting Keiko's food. Keiko's mom and dad came downstairs ready for work and had 45 minutes of relaxing time. They usually spent that time reading the newspaper or working on papers for work. 

"Good mourning Yusuke, how are you?" Keiko's mother ask

  
"I'm fine Mrs. Keiko's mom." Yusuke said forgetfully

"Please just call me Maiko." Maiko said

"Hey Yusuke how is the old left and right jab I thought you doin?" Keiko's dad said

"Oh, it works great Mr. Keiko's dad." Yusuke said 

"Please just call me Shiro. Its much easier that calling me Mr. Keiko's Dad, besides your practically family!" Shiro said. 

"Thank you sir." Yusuke said

Keiko was working hard with the breakfast that Yusuke got up and made the bacon. With Yusuke's help she was able to finish breakfast in 10 minutes. Yusuke took some plates from the cabinet and set the on the table in front of Maiko and Shiro. 

"Thank you Keiko and Yusuke for making breakfast for us." Maiko and Shiro said at the same time

"Your welcome mom and dad." Keiko said

"Your welcome." Yusuke said.

They sat down to eat their breakfast, before they where interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it if you don't mind." Yusuke said whipping some eggs and juice from his mouth. 

"Thank you Yusuke." Maiko said thankfully. 

Yusuke reached the door and griped the handle. Flung open the door.

"Hey Yusuke whats up?" Botan said

"Botan!? What are you doing here?" Yusuke said.

Keiko came up behind Yusuke and gave him a hug. Yusuke lifted up his arm and put it around her shoulder. Then pulled Keiko closer for a kiss on the cheek. 

"Awe, how sweet! Its so nice for Yusuke to finally gather his courage to ask you out." Botan said.

"Shut up Botan!" Yusuke said jokingly

"Botan do you want something to eat? We have plenty of food and my parents are now just leaving." Keiko asked.

"Bye Keiko, bye Yusuke!" Keiko parents yelled. 

"Well I guess they left." Keiko said smiling. 

Botan followed Keiko, and Yusuke to the kitchen where she was handed a plate. There she sat down and food was still on the table in frying pans and on a cloth to soak up the grease. 

"Umm…this looks so good!" Botan said

"Thanks, Yusuke helped me make it." Keiko said

"Oh, no poison! AHHH." Botan joked. "No, I'm just kidding. It actually taste great." 

"So why are you hear so early." Keiko said grabbing her food once again. And Yusuke sat down right beside her with his food in hand.

"Well its about another mission." Botan said. 


	2. Reunion

I don't own many part of Yu Yu Hakusho but I would love to. Lol.. Or 

******************************************************************************************

"What do you mean another freakin mission?" Yusuke screamed

"Now, Yusuke you pay Koenma for giving you back you life." Botan said

"So, that toddler can do his own work now. I'm gonna settle down with Keiko." Yusuke says turning to Keiko who in return gave a gracious smile. 

"Well, ain't that sweet. It seemed like just yesterday me and Keiko where enemies, you know." Botan said 

"Yeah, I hated you. I thought you where going out with him." Keiko said.

"Yeah right, I'm a grim reaper! I don't date humans. Now Koenma on the other hand." Botan started trailing off and grew loader "Oh his teen body is so hot! ^_^." 

"Alright you freak give it up already." Yusuke said

After breakfast the three of them joined each other in the living room sitting listening to music. A knock came up at the door.

"I'll get it." Yusuke said

"Urameshi, open up. We're out here and its still raining if you have checked." Kuwabara yelled.

"Alright, I'm opening the door. Geez." Yusuke said 

"G'mournin Botan." Kuwabara said stuttering. "Your looking quite nice today! very hot!" saying in a whisper

"Why thank you Kuwabara. How are you boys, and lady?" Botan asked facing Kurama and Hiei with Yukina by his side. 

"Were fine." Kurama said 

"Com'on into the living room and have a seat." Keiko's voice came from the living room.

Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all took off their coats and boots to come on inside. Passing by Botan said to Yukina "Traveling with the guys now?" 

"Yeah, I don't want to be caught for my tears." Giggled Yukina 

They all entered the living room and took a seat in the connected couches.

"Well Botan was just about to tell me about another mission we have." Yusuke said aloud 

  
"Wait another mission! You've got to be kidding me!" Hiei exclaimed 

"Yes, this seems so very soon. Can't we just rest a little bit and have some fun?" Kurama asked 

"Well after this Koenma promises at least a week of a little r & r." Botan promised 

"Sounds good, lets hear the details of this mission." Kuwabara said

"Okay, well this came right form Koenma. Like all the missions it deals with a demon. You remember Rando, right Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama?" they all nodded their heads "Well before you killed him he had a son. Well anyway his son has brought together two most powerful gangs. The detail of the gangs are unknown but are always spotted. Well they where once enemys and that little bastard, excuse my language brought them together. Your mission is to take him out. I know this sounds easy but you do know that his son is stronger than Rando himself. He has over three-hundred deadly attacks. You'll need to all work together in order to kill him." 

"Botan why does this all seem the same from every mission?" Yusuke said facing toward the others while playing with Keiko's hair.

"Well Yusuke, the only difference is that all of us are going. Every single one in this room." Botan said

"Why am I needed Botan?" Keiko asked

******************************************************************************************

Well I have to keep some suspense up so you'll read the next chapter. Hope you like this one. .


	3. Past Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any part to Yuyu Hakusho and any other characters I might use during the Mission: Stories. 

***********************************************************************************

Keiko looked at Botan with a hushed face awaiting an answer.

"Well I never told you that you where a sort of, um…" Botan started and paused 

"WHAT!" Keiko jumped out of her seat and got a hold of Botan's shirt shaking her mildly. Everyone turned silent and looked at the girls.

"CAT FIGHT YES!!!" Yusuke joked

"Yusuke you pig." Keiko yelled back and let go of Botan and slapped Yusuke across the face 

Sweat poured down everyone face as she sat down again by Yusuke who was rubbing his face. 

"Well, your slaps still hurt more than Kuwabara's punches." Yusuke said smiling. 

"Urameshi do you want a to fight right now." Kuwabara said standing up with anger

"Oh, sit your ass back down you clown." Yusuke said

Botan walked toward the kitchen again where she had left her bag. Botan came back carrying a big book that had histories of Keiko's past lives. 

"Here this should explain why you are need for this important mission." Botan said 

"Turn to page 26,450..Chapter XXXIX. Article 4, paragraph 2." Botan said 

Keiko open the book and found where Botan said to go and started to read it in her mind.

__

The year 1204 when Yishia Marko was a powerful demon. Her power was to control all of earth. If she could, she could destroy the earth. One day she was banished for making the King fall down the earth into boiling lava where he was burned and sent to hell. She was supposed to executed but was banished to chains in the darkest dampest dungeon where bones where her only friends. Her last hours where spent dreaming of death hoping it would end sooner that it had expected. "Why me." She said shaking an angry fist toward the heavens. A tear fell down her face and the when it landed on the brick an explosion came sending her body flying but her spirit still wondering what happened. When she cried the mix of chemicals with rock made the floor blow up and she died. Still there she bound to get back at the people of the town. 

Her body was still under the rubble. Her heart still pounding through her body but her soul still lingers outside her body. Casting spells on the downs and curses to the people who killed her. She had learn a new power. Invincibility of a sort. She had the ability to remover herself from her psychical state and move freely about………………………..

"Okay that is just plain o'l fucked up." Kuwabara said 

"Its not f-fucked up." Keiko said shacking

"Oh bit me Keiko." Kuwabara said aggravated.

Yusuke hopped out of his seat and knocked Kuwabara into wall with a hard punch.

******************************************************************************************

Okay well I know its not much but its Chapter 3. Later Keiko will be reading more from the Keiko's past lives and hopefully it will be more interesting. 


End file.
